Wonderful Tonight
by snowqueen1205
Summary: Oh my darling you look wonderful tonight".... rxr.... nxm Mikan and Natsume is already a couple...ü


Another song fic

**Another song fic. Another song from Rockapella. Hope you'll all enjoy! – snowqueen1205 :)**

Mikan and Natsume are already a couple. They are successful businessmen. Tonight they will attend a party that will be attended by millionaires like them.

"I don't know what dress to wear!" Mikan said very frustrated.

"Why did you buy so many dresses? You also know that you cannot wear all of those dresses at the same time" said the handsome looking Natsume.

"But they all look gorgeous!"

"Hurry up or will get late!"

"But it's only 6:30 the party will start at 10. Why in such hurry?"

"Of course we are talking about business here."

"Okay, okay I'll hurry up"

_**It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear.  
**_

After 30 minutes Mikan had already chosen her dress and what's left now is her make-up and hair-do.

"Mikan are you done?" asked the impatient Natsume.

"Almost I'm just putting my make-up and fixing my hair."

_**She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair.  
**_

After another 30 minutes Mikan is already done.

'_Waiting in one hour is really worth it. She look__s wonderful' _said Natsume in his thoughts.

"Natsume what do you think? Do I look pretty?"

"Pretty? You look marvelous!"

"Thanks. Let's go?"

"Sure."

Natsume held Mikan's hand and they went to their limousine.

_**And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."**_

"It's almost 8:30 and we're still not moving" said Natsume who is already annoyed because of the heavy traffic.

"You're right what's keeping this traffic anyway?"

"I'm sorry madam but I think there's a vehicular accident on the next block" replied the driver.

"Oh my gosh. I hope they could resolve that earlier or we would be late" said Mikan.

They arrived at exactly 9:30. The hall is almost filled with people.

"Good evening madam. Good evening sir" greeted the usherette.

"Good evening" replied Mikan but being Natsume he still didn't replied.

Natsume held Mikan then went inside the hall. People around them stopped talking and looked at the perfect couple and most especially on the beautiful brunette.

"Look at those couple they look perfect!" "That man sure is lucky with her wife. She sure is pretty" "What a gorgeous lady" people around them murmured with amazement as Mikan and Natsume walked elegantly on the red carpet.

_**We go to a party and everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady that's walking around with me**_

Mikan felt that Natsume is feeling uncomfortable.

"Are you alright?" asked Mikan worriedly.

"Of course! I fell great."

"It's just that you're uneasy."

"Maybe because of me feeling so happy tonight"

"Why is that so?"

"Because there is a gorgeous lady walking beside me"

Mikan was flattered by Natsume's reply.

_**And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."**_

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen" greeted the emcee.

The party went on. After some hours.

"The dance floor is now open for couples to dance."

"Can I have this dance with you Mrs. Hyuuga?"

"It'll be a pleasure Mr. Hyuuga" she replied happily.

They went in the center of the dance floor and they waltzed around the dance floor.

'_You never know how happy I am when you accepted my proposal to become your husband. I never expected that I will fall for some clumsy girl. But I guess I really cannot control love. And maybe it's because of your smile that warms up my heart and you eyes that helps me see the beauty of this world. I love you so much and nobody can ever replace you' _he said in his thoughts while smiling at Mikan.

"Thanks for this wonderful night Natsume"

"Thanks for making this wonderful night more exaggerated than wonderful Mikan"

They danced all night long while smiling at each other.

_**I fell wonderful because I see**_

_**The love light in your eyes.**_

_**And the wonder of it all**_

_**Is that you just don't realize how much I love you.**_

"Mikan let's go now"

"Why? Something wrong?"

"My head is aching"

"Okay let's go home" Mikan gets her bag and took her cell phone.

"I got a text message from our chuffer" Mikan said.

"What did he said?"

"I'm sorry madam but there is an emergency in our home and I need to go there urgently. I'm sorry. I brought the limousine home and I brought there you Jaguar. I'm very sorry"

"So I guess I need to drive that" Natsume said.

"Guess so"

"Mikan can you drive it for me? Please"

"No problem"

Mikan drove their car and they have reached their home.

"Go to bed early Natsume I'll just take a short shower."

"Sure Mikan. Thanks"

_**It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head**__**,  
So I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed.**_

Mikan finished taking her shower then lay beside Natsume.

"I'll close the light now" Natsume remarked.

"Sure thanks Good night"

"Good night. And darling you look wonderful tonight."

_**And then I tell her, as I turn out the light,**_

_**I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight.**_

_**Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."**_

Then they both drifted on their own dreamland.

**(a/n: another song fic done. Keep those reviews up! Thanks! **

**With lots and lots of love snowqueen1205.)**


End file.
